Naru Hatake Namikaze
by Drakeofwind
Summary: Naru lives with his father and Kakashi in the Namikaze estates. Kyuubi was destroyed and Yondaime, Naru's father, lived. Now what will change and what will stay the same? Somewhat StrongNaru
1. Graduation

_**A/N: I cant get this damn story out of my head, so I had to type it up. And after I deleted NND I could upload again. I think there was a bug in that story, so I'll just continue this one. I will update it once a week unless something really importent comes up. But anyway I hope you enjoy this one. BTW, I felt like modeling Naruto after Kakashi since he's freakin' awesome.**_

_**

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any Naruto characters.**__**

* * *

**_"Speak" 

'Think'

**"Summoned Beast"**

_flashbacks will also be centered_

_**"Jutsu"**_

_**On with the story.

* * *

**_

_**"Kuchiyose no jutsu: Kanmon Tame Jigoku!" **With a resounding no hanging in the air the Kyuubi's soul was wrenched out of his body, only to be pulled through the gates of hell straight into it's deepest level._ _With his deed done the Yondaime, Minato Namikaze, fell through the air haphazardly. As he was halfway to the ground a strong tongue enveloped his body to keep him from plummeting to the ground. _

**"Minato, you have to stay alive to take care of your son, there's no way you'regoing to die on me." **"Thanks Gamabunta, I just have a minor case of chakra depletion. No worry." _As he was saying this Gamabunta was transfering chakra to the Yondaime to keep him alive. _**"You'll live now, but we need to go see you're son. I don't have enough chakra now, but i'll drop you off at the hospital." 'I have a feeling that he's gonna have a HUGE ramen addiction too.'**

_The Yondaime was too tired to complain and so got dropped off in Naru's room to find his wife missing. Unfortunately as he had just recovered from chakra depletion, promptly passed out next to Naru's bed._

_

* * *

_

'That was a wierd dream.' mused Naru as he got up because of his bro's alarm clock. He could swear he heard his brother mumble something about Anko and reversed cowgirl position. He got a perverted blush on his face when he heard that. For only being 12 Naru sure was perverted, he was only rivaled by Jiraiya and Kakashi. 'Wait! Can anyone say blackmail?' He almost lost control and chuckled evily at this. Key word, almost.

"I'd better take a shower, can't have me being late to the graduation exam." At this he was already in the bathroom. As he was taking a shower he started singing, in the most off-pitch, loud, and annoying way he could. It was a morning ritual to wake up Kakashi. Ever since he started Kakashi had been on time more often. The most he was late was one hour at most. That was a lot better then three hours. As he turned off the water he heard his brother grumble something about blonde's unable to sing.

"Aniki, I think I'm gonna go ask what Anko's favorite position is! hmmm?" he practicaly yelled from the bathroom. He had just gone shopping for new clothes yesterday and so he grabbed his mask and torso, which were connected.(like Kakashi's) then he slipped on his form fitting maroon tank top, along with his black shinobi pants. With that he wrapped up his arms, from wrists to just below the elbows. After that he grabbed two pouches, one for his normal items, the other for his Icha Icha Paradise books. He nearly forgot his kunai and shuriken holster. After he pulled up his mask he raced to the academy, Namikaze Naru was running 15 minutes late and he knew if he didn't hurry he'd be sent back to the academy. So he pumped some chakra into his legs and with a final bound leaped through the window into his classroom.

"Namikaze Naru! Step into the other room for your exam!" bellowed the teacher. 'Lucky! I barely friggin' made it!' he mused to himself. as he walked into the room he stood across from the teachers. "Please make three bunshins Naru" That would be his favorite teacher Iruka. Without further adu there was a puff of smoke and there were 15 kage bunshins. All made without hand seals! "Amazing! Kage Bunshin without even using hand seals! Congratulations, you pass!" They both sounded seriously surprised. "Thank you Iruka-Sensei!" he said over his back as he shut the door and walked back to the class.

* * *

**An Hour Later**

As the last student walked through the door pouting, Naru notced that only nine passed. 'So only three teams? Not much competition. But as dad says, never underestimate people.' he mused. "The rookie of the Year is Naru Namikaze considering he made 20 Kage Bunshin without hand seals." Everyone turned to stare at Naru who shrugged. "Also since only nine people passed there will only be three teams this year. You nine will come back tomorrow to learn about your teams, you're all dismissed." Iruka stated with finality in his tone. Many people didn't want to come back next year, I mean seriously, who would? Naru smiled as he shunshined home. All of the people in the room looked at where he was jealously. They all hated how he knew shunshin and they didn't.

* * *

"So, did you pass little bro?" Kakashi asked even though he knew the answer already. "Of course, and I got Rookie of the Year. So you owe me the new Icha Icha Book!" Oh how he loved Icha Icha. "Here, I already got two" At this Kakashi tossed Naru the new Icha Icha. "Yes! I'll be in my room, don't bother me until dinner!" With this said he rushed into his room and used the 3 dead bolts, 2 silencing jutsus, activated the 5 elemental proof seals on his door, and then chained his door. Just to make sure his book was safe, if you want to know where he keeps his books, double all of those and add them to a safe in his closet. Now we leave Naru to read.

* * *

**_Jutsu Vault:_**

**_Kuchiyose no Jutsu: Kanmon Tame Jigoku - Summoning Jutsu: Gateway To Hell_**

* * *

A/N: I hope you'll like this story as much as me! Anyway please review, it makes me happy, and usually more motivated to make more chapters. Ja Ne, till I add more chapters! 


	2. Introductions

_**A/N: Well I kinda broke my leg... Bone sticking out my leg, kinda funny really. I fall out a second story window and ten minutes later an ambulance comes. Anyway enjoy this chapter!**_

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any Naruto characters**

"Speak"

**'Think'**

**"Summoned Beast"**

_**flashbacks/dreams**_

_**"Jutsu"**_

**_On with the story._

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: Introductions**

If you listen closely in the Namikaze estate you will hear snoring. If you listen closer you will hear perverted giggles. If you manage to hear the only other thing there is, well, you will hear a maniac laughing in the basement of their house. Why, you might ask? Because Naru and Kakashi are down there together. Not very hard to guess who's making what sounds, huh? Naru was sleeping because Kakashi was supposedly making the ultimate test, but screwed up and knocked Naru out, hence his snoring. After an hour Kakashi gave up and started reading Icha Icha, the book of the gods, hence the perverted giggling. Now, however, he just remembered a near impossible gennin test, thus his unholy maniac-like laughing. May god have mercy on his team.

* * *

**The Next Morning**

There's only a few words that describe the classroom that Iruka walked in to. Chaotic, Destructive, and Pandemonium are a few. Ino and Sakura are fighting over the seat next to Sasuke. Chouji was eating a bag of BBQ chips with Shikamaru. Sasuke was brooding as usual. Kiba was arguing with Akamaru over god knows what. Shino was watching a bee trying to get out. Hinata was looking out the window. As for Naru? He was reading Icha Icha in the back row. I thinkI forgot to mention that the room was on fire, that the window was broken, and a few desks were missing. That should clear a few things up.

"Alright, everyone get back to your seats and shut up!" Bellowed their teacher. Amazingly enough, everyone did just that after Iruka took care of the fire. "First, why the hell was their a fire in my classroom?" Unsurprisingly Naru stood up. "Because Kiba wouldn't shut up so I shot a **_Grand Fireball_** at him." By the end of the explanation Iruka's left eye was twitching spasmadically. "Whatever, go back to reading Naru." He looked up to see Naru already reading. "Oh well, the teams are as follow. Team 7 consists of Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and Naru Namikaze." They all hung their heads when they heard their teammates, because of said hanging they missed their jounin instructor and the other teams. "Now go get lunch and when you get back wait for your instructors.

* * *

**After Lunch**

Not ten minutes after everyone come back a black haired beauty came through the door and took team 8 with her. Half an hour later a guy with a small beard came in and took team 10. Only team 7 was still there, waiting.

* * *

**3 Hours Later**

As a silver haired jounin walked through the door this is what he found. His little brother reading the new Icha Icha in the back,a pink haired girl sleeping, and an Uchiha brooding next to a window. What do you suppose his first words to his team were? "Hey Naru, how's the new one so far?" Sasuke sweatdropped, Sakura woke up, and Naru replied, "A work of god." Sasuke sweatdropped again, Sakura called Naru a pervert, and Kakashi told them to go to the roof. After he poofed away Sakura went to hit Naru but he poofed to the roof The same as his brother, and poor Sasuke had to put up with Sakura alone for ten minutes. Poor bastard.

* * *

**On the Roof**

"So, tell me your name, likes, dislikes, hobbies, and dreams. You go first pinky." Kakashi casually told them. "Why don't you tell us Kaka-Sensei?" Sakura questioned. "Me? Sure. My name is Kakashi, I have many likes and not many dislikes. And I don't suppose I have any hobbies. Now speak pinky." He all but commanded her. 'Great, we only learned his name.' she mused to herself. "My name is Sakura I like," looks at Sasuke and giggles. "I dislike Naru and perverts. My hobbies are," looks at Sasuke and giggles again. "My dream is to," looks at Sasuke, gets a nosebleed and starts drooling. 'Great, a lovesick fangirl, damn you Kami!' Kakashi swore. "Ok, Uchiha, go."

He told him. "My name is Sasuke, I don't have any likes and I hate many things. I have no hobbies and my dream, no, my ambition is to kill a certain someone." he finished with a dark undertone. 'Not an avenger! Atleast my little bro is somewhat normal.' "Naru, go." He was hoping that he didn't have to pass this team. Damn council wanting their insane Uchiha.

"My name is Naru Hatake Namikaze, I like Icha Icha, My dad, My older brother, and my god father Jiraiya, and I dont really dislike anything. My hobbies are reading Icha Icha, learning new jutsu from my dad and brother, and training. My dream is to become a better hokage then my old man!" He proclaimed all while he was reading Icha Icha. "Ok then, meet me at training area seven at 7 AM sharp. Oh, and don't eat breakfast, or you'll puke! Bye!" With that both Naru and Kakashi shunshined home leaving Sasuke and Sakura in the dust. "Sasuke-kun, do you want to go on a date tonight?" When she got no answer she turned to find Sasuke already half way to the Uchiha compound, running at his highest speed possible to escape. "Oh Sasuke-kun, wait for me!" And like that she took off after her unfortunate victim.

* * *

**_After Note: I won't update until the Weekend, so please wait. And thanks to whoever reviewed, it makes me inspired to keep writing. Anyways, please Review for my health. If you don't I might not heal! Until Next time, Ja Ne!_**


	3. Hell's Bells

_**Omg, I finally get out of the hospital and I fuck up my hand! I punched a window for a dare and got glass shrapnel Imbedded in my whole arm, I'm so sorry, either way here's the new chapter! Enjoy! And for reference Naru just looks up to Kakashi like a brother, nothing biological.

* * *

**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any Naruto characters!**

**

* * *

**

**Hells Bells

* * *

**

Naru awoke to what sounded like a **Teddy Bear **being mauled by a **Mountain**. 'Oh, just aniki, had me scared there for a minute. Thought he ran out of coffee.' Oh yes, when Kakashi runs out of coffee in the morning I only have one suggestion. Run. Run very fast, very far, very quickly. With those thoughts Naru went back to sleep for the next two hours. He knew that his team was already at the meeting grounds but if aniki isn't going to be there why should he?

**Two and a Half hours later:**

Ding-Ding-Ding-Ding-ZZZZZ. Naru woke up to his alarm and quickly smashed it. "Damn I hate alarms." he spoke through his yawns. Then his aniki felt like checking to see if he was awake yet. "Yo. Naru wake your lazy ass up or you'll be even later then I am." He greeted while eye smiling with pride at the last part. "Fine, I still need to take a shower anyways. So now you have a valid excuse." Naru retorted. Kakashi gasped and ran out the door screaming.

"Itai!(ow!) I think my ears are bleeding!" After that spoken he took his shower.

When he came out of the bathroom he was sporting some new clothes. He had dyed his hair so it was medium brown last night. He still wore the Black/Dark Blue muscle shirt and mask like Kakashi's. On top of that he had on a Black form fitting vest with pockets for scrolls. He still wore the Black anbu pants with a special holder for all of his pocky. "Todays flavor of pocky is... Hmm, why not strawberry?" Without further adu he filled up the pocky holder with strawberry pocky. Over it all he had on a long hooded black cloak that fell around the middle of his shin. It was zipped up with the zipper starting around mid thigh leaving it open enough not to impede movement any. The cloak also had many silver chains towards the top (He's wearing Organization XIII's cloak). On the inside were many pockets for scrolls and weapons incase of emergency. He then put on his two hip packs. One for Icha Icha and the other for supplies. After that he put on his two holsters on his thighs, one for kunai and the other for shuriken and senbon. He put his katana down the middle of his back and his two elegent shortswords on his back crossed over the katana. The katana's hilt was black with the blade being pure black with silver "veins" going down it. The sheath was the same color and design of the blade.

As Naru was heading out he grabbed a necklace shaped like an X with each point looking like a blade (Roxas's necklace) off of his dresser and put it on.

He finished a pocky, grabbed Icha Icha, and poofed out of existence in less then a second. When he got to the training grounds he noticed his team sleeping. At that time his aniki felt like showing up. "Yo." They welcomed in unison. As usual Sakura yelled **"YOU'RE BOTH LATE!" **In the most high pitched, annoying, and semi-demonic voice you'll ever hear. Funny enough she jumped up after that, hit her head on a branch and got knocked out. Consider yourself lucky. All they got from the Uchiha was, "Thank Kami! She finally shut up!!" After that proclamation he did a little victory dance. One thought ran through Naru's and Kakashi's heads. 'WTF?!?!'

"Sorry to burst your bubble princess but we need her for the exercise." Naru spoke while dumping freezing cold water on Sakura. She jumped up and narrowly missed the branch. This time she didn't hurt anything or anyone.

Kakashi placed a timer on a stump and set it for noon. "Ok team! your goal is to get these bells!" With that said he pulled out two shiny silver bells. "Shiny!!" Yeah... that was Sakura. 'She's like a hobo on crack!' Kakashi mused after his sweatdrop disapeared. "Right... anyways... GO!" As he uttered these words the three took off into the trees, never to be seen again. You wish!

* * *

**With Naru**

Naru was sitting in a clearing reading Icha Icha when he heard a scream. "I think Sakura found a worm!" He exclaimed. He was right, she fainted after seeing it. Kakashi didn't even get to use his genjutsu! While this happened someone took his book and burned it. "Icha Icha is crying!" both Naruto and Kakashi appeared in the clearing at the same time thinking the other had burned their books. I'm gonna save you the trouble of the fight. All three gennin joined together and took down Kakashi. Sasuke joined to make himself look less suspicious and Sakura fought because Sasuke did.

"Well team, meet at the Hokage's office tommorrow at 9 AM for our first mission! Dismissed!" With that done both Naru and Kakashi poofed out of existence.

* * *

**At Hokage's Tower**

"Hey Tou-san! My team passed!" Naru yelled excited. "That's great son! Let's go out for dinner tonight. On the council. Hehehehe." The Yondaime suggested. "Now go home and train, There's a Jounin meeting in thirty minutes so wait here Kakashi!" Naru poofed into his home to prepare.

* * *

**_OMAKE!_**

As Naru and Kakashi were fighting they both turned to the boy in the trees. "GASP It was you!!" They both turned to face... Sasuke! With Icha Icha in his hands. "Now feel my wrath Icha Icha!" And with that corny line he burned it with a **Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu. **The brothers then unleashed the ultimate taijutsu! They blurred out of existence then shouted from behind him. "Certain Death Skill: Thousand Years Of Swirling Pain!" Then they both used the ultimate combo of rasengan and Thousand Year of Death. Sasuke got sent into the mens side of the bath house and passed out from seeing guys naked. Kakashi and Naru proceeded to burn all of Sasuke's Yaoi collection. Everyone heard Sasuke scream when he got home.

* * *

**_A/N: Since I kinda fucked up my arm it might be a little over a week till next chapter, at most a day or two, so don't worry! Ja Ne! 'till next time!_**


	4. Dreams

_**Sorry I'm kinda late updating. I've had a shitload of work and my hand's still in pain. Anyway the first part of this chapter came from my mind while I was watching a movie. Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any Naruto characters!**

**

* * *

Dreams

* * *

**

_How long had he been here? On this building... waiting... it was all he could do now. He could only sit in wait for his chance. There were always too many gaurds on patrol to get off of the building. He had everything ready, he only needed to get away. His chance was coming. This he knew as he fingered his elongated dagger,_ Dawn of Hell _He had been searching for it's twin, _Twilit Heaven_, since his heirloom had been passed on to him. He had found out where it was at. They had just auctioned it off to a scum named -----. ----- was a dead man walking when he found him._

_'There's my chance!' He started running. He made a leap off of the balcony and threw _DoH _straight through the first gaurds head. The gaurd was dead instantly with the blade protruding from his face. As he landed he quickly grabbed it's hilt, twisted it so the blade was horizontal, and slid it out the left side of Gaurd #1's head. With _DoH _in a reverse grip he quickly cut off the head of the gaurd behind him and took off dashing. He had alerted the other gaurds of his presence._

_As he neared the edge of the building he jumped, and while doing a quick 180 managed a back flip. As he was free falling he took off his mask showing bright blond hair with dazzling blue eyes. The gaurds looked over the edge and started laughing. "Any last words?" they asked jeeringly. He smiled as one word left his mouth leaving dread in the gaurds. "_Boom_." As the words left his mouth he snapped his fingers._

_The explosions rocked the entire village. They blew out all the windows in the building and sent glass shrapnel flying into the blonde man as he continued free falling. Finally the explosion in the building he lept off of went off. He was sent flying into the water as chunks of the building fell all around him._ _As he made it to the top he started getting up on the water and ran towards his home. He needed a vacation.

* * *

_

"OMG" Naru woke shouting. "That was awesome!" Kakashi came in the room and simply said "What was awesome?" After that Naru told Kakashi the whole dream. "Naru... You have some badass dreams." He finally admitted. "But what about the name?" Naru asked. "Just drop it, I'm sure it's not important!" With the final note Kakashi walked out the door. He came back in 2 minutes later traumatized. The docters only got Gai and Lee out of him before he slipped into a trauma induced coma. The team's meeting was postponed until further notice.

* * *

About 2 weeks later the team requested a better mission. That's where this story truly begins. Be ready for anything!\

**_OMAKE_**

_As he neared the edge of the building he jumped, and while doing a quick 180 managed a back flip. As he was free falling he took off his mask showing bright blond hair with dazzling blue eyes. The gaurds looked over the edge and started laughing. "Any last words?" they asked jeeringly. He smiled as one word left his mouth leaving dread in the gaurds. "_Boom_." As the words left his mouth he snapped his fingers... nothing happened. He did it 2 more times until he realized where the bombs were. "Shit. I forgot them in my room." There was a huge explosion in the distance. Then the assailent went splat on the ground. That's when he met the Shinigami... Who promptly broke into laughter while dragging the man down to Hell. It sure sucks to be an idiot... especially a blonde idiot.

* * *

_

**_A/N: I kinda shortened this chapter because it's mostly about the dream. The real story begins in the next chapter. so get ready! R&R!_**


End file.
